OTP Challenge China Selfcest
by IAmTheBlackbird
Summary: Drabbles or one-shots about my One True Pairing, China Selfcest! :D Ratings vary between each chapter
1. Holding Hands

**I found that 30 day OTP challenge thing and fell in love with it! Since I don't have time to do these, I will spend more time than 30 days. So basically whenever I have time, I'll do the next! I have two OTPs, Rochu and China Selfcest. Comparing the two, Rochu is a cruise ship and China Selfcest is a few logs I tied together. So, in order to hopefully bring attention to this shipster pairing, I'll be doing this on them!**

**If you have no idea what it is (which is probably the case), you'll find the link to the info on my profile.**

* * *

Yao smiled and waved at the lady he had just finished talking to, then went back on his stroll through the park. He loved to talk to nice people like that. It gave him hope in the world.

Arms wrapped around his shoulders and he froze, hugging his basket to his chest. Was it another creepy rapist? A serial killer? France?

"Hello beautiful, aru~"

Yao relaxed. "Junjie," he scolded, "Don't do that, you scared me!" He wiggled out from Junjie's grasp and continued walking.

Junjie walked next to him. "I caused a reaction, that's good enough, right?" He poked Yao's arm playfully.

He scowled. "What if I threw you over my shoulder, would that be enough of a reaction?"

Junjie chuckled and wrapped an arm around his love. "It'd be funny aru," he said.

Yao made a noise very close to a growl. "Don't do that!" He peeled Junjie's arm off him.

"Do what?" Junjie asked, wrapping both arms around Yao.

"Agh!" Yao blushed and slipped away quickly.

"Yao," Junjie complained mockingly.

Yao walked a few yards ahead and ignored him.

Junjie smirked and snuck up behind him. With a grin and a squee, he swept his arm under Yao's knees and picked him up bridal style. Yao screamed and dropped his basket, holding onto Junjie's neck. Then he found himself face-to-face with Junjie's silly grin and his face turned as red as their flag. Junjie laughed as Yao kicked and flailed. Some people had been staring at them and now a few had stopped to watch.

"PUT ME DOWN!" Yao screamed.

Junjie was enjoying this too much. "You're so cute, aru~!" he said. He carried his love around for a few seconds before setting him down. Yao raced back to get his basket and put it on his back, then carried on as if nothing happened.

"So are you having a good day?" Junjie asked when he caught up to him.

Yao ignored him. Junjie sighed. "You look handsome in jeans," he tried.

"Don't suck up," Yao said, "You know what you did, aru."

"Show you that I love you?" he asked.

Yao wouldn't look at him. "I know you love me, no one else needs to know."

Junjie looked down and they walked silently. Eventually he slipped his hand into Yao's. Yao hesitated, but gently squeezed Junjie's hand. "Thank you, aru," he said.


	2. Cuddling Somewhere

**If you haven't read their profile (you can the link to it on my profile), Junjie and Yao hated each other for a long time. This is from their ancient days.**

* * *

The wind screamed outside of their frozen shelter, trying to find its way in through the ice. The two countries of China crouched inside, waiting for the ice storm to pass.

Junjie unraveled the fur blanket from his bag and laid it out. "We're going to be stuck in here for a while," he said.

Yao was huddled in the corner of the ice cave. He didn't look over, nor did he say anything.

"You're going to freeze," Junjie commented.

"What's it to you." It didn't seem like a question.

"I want to enjoy watching you die," Junjie said, "And freezing to death isn't exactly entertaining."

"Go kill yourself."

"No thanks." Junjie backed up against the frozen wall and pulled the blanket around him. "But really, if you die now, China will lose the war."

Yao still didn't look over. "You think I'm that important?"

"No, but if you die our boss will go into depression and give up. He's a pussy."

Yao sat for a few seconds, then stood and joined Junjie under the fur blanket. Junjie wrapped it tightly around them and snuggled down to share body heat.

Yao didn't look at him. "If anyone finds out about this I'm tearing out your eyeballs."

Junjie smiled. "Same for you."

The two enemies huddled together, waiting out the storm.


	3. Watching a Movie

Yao stepped out of his bathroom in his red silk robe, a toothbrush hanging out of his mouth. He threw the pillows off his bed and pulled the covers back, humming and brushing his teeth.

"Where's my handsome boyfriend?" came a voice Yao knew well. He sighed and walked back into the bathroom to rinse his mouth.

He felt arms around him. "There he is~" Junjie said.

"And why is his boyfriend here?" Yao asked, looking at him through the mirror.

"I want to spend quality time with you aru," Junjie said.

Yao scoffed. "At nine o'clock at night?"

Junjie bit his lip to keep from smiling. Yao realized what he had just said and covered his face to hide the blush forming there.

Junjie said, "I found a movie I want to watch with you, aru."

Yao turned around to face him, their faces inches apart. "Is it a scary movie?" he asked, his blush still evident.

Junjie stared at him for two seconds-not long, but long enough for Yao.

"I'm not watching it aru," Yao said, pulling away from Junjie's arms.

"It's not scary!" Junjie said, following him into the bedroom.

"Why did you hesitate?" Yao asked, facing him.

Junjie groaned. "Good God, I can't even breathe for two seconds without you making assumptions, aru."

"I'm not watching a scary movie!" Yao said.

Junjie plopped on the couch next to Yao and handed him the popcorn. "Ready?" he asked.

Yao looked disturbed. "I guess," he said, "Are you sure the title means nothing?"

"Absolutely nothing," Junjie said, "You'll see why it's named that later they said."

He put his arm around Yao and turned on Paranormal Activity.


	4. On A Date

Yao tied his hair into its ponytail and straightened out his red mandarin jacket. He stared at himself and addressed the strange feeling in his stomach. He knew he was excited, but he didn't want to admit it.

Tonight was his first date with Junjie. Yes, he was _going on a date_ with his ex-enemy. He had had two days to prepare for it, but he still didn't want to step out of his room. They already knew everything about each other, what would they say? What if it was awkward?

A knock on the door made Yao jump. He made his way to the front door, and standing on his front porch was Junjie, smiling and dressed in a black suit. "Hello beautiful~" he said.

"You're awfully Western," was all Yao could think of to say.

"I've taken a liking to Western culture," Junjie said, "Does that bother you?"

"No," Yao said, "It's just surprising." He stepped out of his house and locked the door. "Where are you taking me?" he asked.

"Paris," Junjie said.

Yao stopped. "W-what? France?"

He smiled. "Yes, France. I know you don't want people to stare, and in Paris, no one will notice a pair of Asian men on a date. If they do they won't care."

Yao stared at him for a moment, then a smile came to his lips. Junjie held his hand out. "Shall we go, my angel?"


	5. Kissing

Yao slammed the front door, and leaned against it, sobbing.

"Laogong*," Junjie said as he came around the corner, "You're home ea-" He was smothered with a hug and stood for a moment in shock before hugging back.

"I hate it!" Yao exclaimed, his voice hoarse.

Junjie held him tightly and cooed, "Tell me what happened, aru."

"I hate all those other countries aru," Yao sobbed, clinging onto Junjie's shirt, "They're so douchey!"

Junjie held his love close and rocked back and forth slightly. He thought carefully before replying. "It's alright Laopo*," he said.

Yao stopped sobbing and hung on Junjie's neck, his tears staining the other's shirt. "They're so mean to me aru," he whispered.

Junjie rubbed his back and shushed him. "I know," he whispered back.

Yao draped there for a moment, then straightened up to look at Junjie, his breath shaky. Junjie cupped his face in his hands. "Niang Zi*," he murmured, then moved forward to press his lips against Yao's gently. Yao leaned into the kiss gratefully, pulling Junjie close.

Another tear fell down Yao's cheek and he drew away, smiling a little. "Xiang gong*," he replied softly.

* * *

***Laogong means "husband" **

***Laopo means "wife"**

***Niang Zi: ancient name for "wife"**

***Xiang Gong: ancient name for "husband"**

**Laogong is their usual nickname for each other. Junjie is careful about using "Laopo" because Yao is insecure about his femininity. Here he uses it to make Yao feel sheltered and loved. Same for "Niang Zi," but on a more personal level. "Xiang Gong" is Yao's way of saying "guardian" and "protector."**


	6. Wearing Each Other's Clothes

"How do you put up with this?" Junjie exclaimed.

Yao looked around and saw him hopping about in a tangle of hanfu. "Aiyah!" he yelled, jumping up, "Those are expensive!" He ran over and helped-no, forced Junjie into the red silk robes correctly. "It's so simple," he chided.

"For you," Junjie said.

Yao went back to his seat. "Help me with this thing," he ordered.

Junjie groaned and shuffled over to where Yao sat. Yao handed him the cut off, long black braid and sat up straight for Junjie to attach it.

"How do I do this?" Junjie asked.

"Don't ask me," Yao said, "It's your hair."

Junjie shot him a scowl. "You're the one who chopped it off!"

Yao rolled his eyes. "Just weave the threads through or something," he said.

Junjie did what he was told. "It's hard with all this crap in your hair."

"How else am I supposed to get black hair?" Yao asked.

Junjie shrugged and continued his work. "You're lucky I would do something like this for you; I look like a woman. My armor actually makes you look a little masculine."

Yao furrowed his brow, but brushed it off. "You're not doing it for me, we have to get out of here, and in order to do it-"

"Yeah yeah, opposite identities," Junjie said, "But I could probably get out of here myself without wearing your clothes. No wonder you're so weak. This dress makes you into a woman."

Yao looked down angrily. "It stands for wealth and honor. You're so ungrateful."

"Honor?" Junjie asked, his eyes wide, "_This _stands for honor?"

"Be quiet and finish," Yao said.


	7. Cosplaying

Junjie could not believe he was doing this. He strode down the hallway with the broken shards of his pride, toward the bedroom. He stopped when he heard Yao's voice from inside.

"Agh! Ki-Kiku-" Yao exclaimed, "No-AAH!"

"Hold still Yao-just one, more…"

Junjie stood outside the bedroom door, debating whether he should barge in and rip Japan's head off or do it when Yao wasn't looking.

The door opened and Japan shuffled out. "Ah, Junjie," he said a little too happily for Junjie's liking, "You rook wonderful."

Junjie grimaced. He was in a fancy Spanish flamenco dress-all because of a stupid debt to Japan. "Can I see Yao now?" he asked.

Japan smiled cutely and nodded. "I think you'll rike it," he said.

Junjie ignored him and walked in the bedroom. As soon as he saw his boyfriend he stopped dead.

Yao was in a dress. Not just any dress, but a…_dress._ Pink satin fit his form perfectly at the top, then bloomed out at the waist. It bunched up a foot above the ground to reveal a white, frilly petticoat underneath. His hair was partly pulled back and fell over his shoulders in corkscrew curls.

"Beautiful," Junjie mumbled.

Yao glared daggers. "Not any more beautiful than you!" he spat.

Junjie stepped toward him carefully, afraid he might take him here and now. Yao glared at him with the ferocity of a mama bear protecting her cubs; daring him to come closer.

He did. "You don't realize how much I want to f-"

Japan walked in. "Are you ready to go?" he asked.

Junjie never took his gaze from Yao. "Give us seven minu-"

"Let's get this over with," Yao said, shuffling to the door. It took him a good twenty seconds to actually get through it with the size of his dress.

"Don't worry," Japan said quietly to Junjie, "I won't make you take the costumes off afterwards. You can do that part at home."


	8. Shopping

Junjie sat outside Sephora, twiddling his thumbs. Two other guys sat beside him, on their phones and looking bored. One of the guys looked at him.

"Waiting for your girl?" he asked.

"More or less," Junjie said, "I'm guessing you are?"

He nodded. "I can deal with clothes shopping but makeup is…"

"I understand," Junjie said, "I'm about to go Hello Kitty shopping, aru."

They both shook their heads sadly. Then Yao walked out of the restroom and beamed.

"That's my cue," Junjie said, standing up, "Good luck with your girl." He didn't look to see the guy's face; he probably didn't even realize Yao was male. Honestly, the skinny jeans and fitted jacket Yao sported didn't help (but Junjie would never tell him that. He's the one who suggested Yao wear it).

"Ready to go?" Junjie asked sarcastically.

Yao jumped up and down a few times and squealed something unintelligible a few octaves too high. Now Junjie was sure that guy thought Yao was a girl. He took Yao's hand and started to head to the Hello Kitty store that had just opened, but Yao was too excited to be tamed. Next thing he knew he was being pulled across the mall at top speed.


	9. Hanging Out With Friends

**Junjie's existence is kept secret as much as possible, so a select few know who he is. Yao never hangs out with Junjie's "friends," for good reasons. So, instead of writing them together, I just wrote a little insert about Junjie and his...buddies...**

**WARNING: strong language**

Junjie strode into Mongolia's house and plopped on the couch with a book, some of Baatar's beer and a bag of chips; also from Baatar's kitchen.

A minute or so later Baatar walked into the living room. He jumped when he saw the intruder. "Junjie!" he yelled in frustration.

Junjie regarded Baatar over the top of his book. "Oh, Ni hao Failure. How are you today?"

"YOU ASSHOLE!" Baatar shouted, balling his fists, "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE LEAVE ME ALONE YOU F-"

"I'm afraid I can't do that," Junjie said, "Yao's busy and the only thing that keeps me sane besides him is you, aru."

Baatar fumed. Junjie closed his book, stood up and stretched. "Speaking of Yao," he said with a smirk, "I fucked him last night."

He watched with amusement as Baatar closed his eyes and tried to calm down. He chuckled. "You shoulda heard it, aru. The neighbors complained this morning."

Baatar walked out of the room and into the kitchen. Junjie followed him, beer in hand. "I wonder," he said, "Did the neighbors ever complain when you and Yao did it?"

Baatar ignored him and sat at the table with a bag of chips. Suddenly huge footsteps were heard in the hallway, and a large figure came into the room.

"Ah, Ivan," Junjie greeted, "I didn't know you would be here, aru."

Russia smiled. "Da, privyet Junvey, I couldn't miss seeing my dear Baatar." He pat Baatar's head. "How is life?"

Baatar ignored him.

"What's with the junk food?" Junjie asked, poking the chip bag.

"Why do you braid your hair?" Ivan asked, pulling on Baatar's long braid.

"What's with those glasses?" Junjie asked.

"Why are you so dumb?" Ivan asked.

"Did your mother drop you on your head when you were little?" Junjie asked.

"Can I have your hat?" Ivan asked.

And so went the average day for Junjie and his "friends."

* * *

**Someone left a review! *flies off the walls* YAAAAY!**

_.God XD ! Yay for the idea of 'Hello Kitty shopping',that made my day,dear :3 I wish those stores were also opened in Germany,I'd go there everytime I'd feel down or just for fun,I guess :D_  
_You should definetely write more drabbels,these are really good :3_

__**OMG I'M SO HAPPY YOU LIKE IT AHMAHGASH THIS ISN'T HAPPENING PEOPLE LIKE READING MY CRAP! THANK YOU FOR SUCH A NICE COMMENT IT MADE MY WEEK! *cries from happiness***

**I have a complete list of headcanons for these two on Deviantart, ****_and _****I have a blog for them. Guess how many followers it has!**

***cricket chirp***

**Yeah, that's what I get for making up my own OTP. Anyways, I'm so happy you guys are reading these, and I hope you enjoy my pairing!**


	10. Animal Ears

Yao walked into his house after a long day at the World Summit. America had said something offensive to Mexico, who threw threats back. Iran found the chance to insult America, which angered England, and they started a fight. Then someone decided to mention China and his corruption, so Russia stood up to defend up. It took Germany and Switzerland both to scare everyone into being quiet.

"Immature young nations," Yao said as he sauntered into his home, "They have no idea how to behave, aru. They'll never grow u-Laogong, what are you doing here?"

Junjie looked up from his book, and Yao gasped. On top of Junjie's head were a pair of Hello Kitty ears, complete with a pink polka-dotted bow. Junjie smiled.

Yao squealed, ran to the couch, and jumped on top of Junjie. "YOU'RE SO CUTE!"

"I'm glad you think so aru," Junjie said, "You know how much I hate pink."

Yao laughed-really _laughed_, a sound Junjie didn't hear often but was one of his favorite. Yao kissed him on the cheek. "Why are you wearing these then?" he asked.

"Because today," Junjie said, smiling, "Is the eighty-second anniversary of the day you told me that you loved me for the first time in over five thousand years, aru."

Yao stared at Junjie. "Why haven't you told me this before?" he asked.

Junjie shrugged. "I didn't think you cared. I celebrated by doing something special for you."

Yao shook his head. "I can't believe that," he said, "Ju-Ju, I love you more than Kitty-chan and you think I don't care."

Junjie smiled. "I love you too," he said, "I would give up every drop of alcohol and I would burn every book in the world for you. I can't say it enough."

Yao looked down and blushed, mumbling something. Junjie pulled him closer and kissed him softly. "Just don't leave me, aru," he whispered.

"Never," Yao said.


	11. Wearing Kigurumis

**I had some trouble with this one. Both Yao and Junjie hold their pride high, in different ways. Long story short, NEITHER of them would be seen dead in a "Kigurumis" or whatever. So this is, again, another Junjie-alone drabble, but it's all I could think of. :3 I enjoyed writing it though.**

* * *

The sound of dripping water echoed through the dark room, the walls glistening with moisture. A rat scuttled from its home into the open floor, searching for scraps of food left behind. Grunts could be heard a ways down.

Junjie pulled on the ropes angrily. "You bastards!" he snarled, "I'll tear you apart myself!"

His captors simply smiled at him.

Junjie glared daggers at them. "I'll take anything you throw at me, aru!"

"Good," One of them said, "I was hoping you'd say that."

He snapped his fingers and a man took something out of a box. It was some kind of costume…of a pink bunny rabbit.

Junjie's heart raced. Was he going to be forced to wear that? How did they know his weakness?

The first man took the costume and walked up to Junjie. "Perfect fit," he said, "I'm sure you will love this, Wang, your current clothes are rather…filthy."

Junjie pulled on the ropes again, this time desperately. He felt himself panic. He thought _he _was a master of torture, but this…was absurd.

The man snapped his fingers again and two more approached Junjie and began their work.

Screams echoed through the room.


	12. Making Out

Drool slid down Junjie's chin. He wiped it off absentmindedly, too mesmerized to be embarrassed. In front of him was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. Yao was doing paperwork a few yards away from him, wearing only his mandarin jacket. He hadn't noticed Junjie's presence yet, and Junjie wanted it to stay that way. Unnaturally smooth, thin legs sprouted from the silk jacket, and one side of the jacket had slid down to reveal a perfect, porcelain shoulder that begged to be touched. Chocolate-colored hair fell across his shoulders, as soft and smooth looking as silk, and shining gold in the lamp's light.

Junjie was looking at an angel.

Yao sighed and put his pen down. As soon as he saw Junjie in the doorway he jumped. "Aiyah!" he said, "When did you get here?" He quickly pulled his jacket together and blushed deeply.

Junjie blinked a few times, trying to remember how long he had been gawking. "Quit staring," Yao scolded, "It's rude!"

Junjie finally pulled himself together and walked over to where his angel sat. Yao tensed. Junjie moved behind the chair and kissed his jaw.

"J-Junjie," Yao mumbled, "I'm not wearing pants, aru."

"Your point?" Junjie asked as he ran his finger along Yao's neck. He made his way around the chair.

Yao's breath was shaky. "It's-"

He was cut off as Junjie picked him up and sat in the chair. Yao sat on Junjie's lap, looking bewildered. Junjie leaned forward and took his face in his hands, then kissed him. They hadn't kissed many times, so Yao was definitely shocked. Junjie felt him freeze up.

When they pulled away, Yao started to say something. Junjie put a finger on his mouth, then leaned in and kissed him again. Yao hesitated, then his eyes slid shut. Slowly, almost warily, he parted his lips, and their mouths moved together at a gentle pace, unsteady at first. Soon they found a rhythm and Yao leaned into Junjie. Then Junjie experimentally licked Yao's bottom lip, and Yao froze for a second before opening his mouth slightly. Junjie slipped his tongue into Yao's mouth and tentatively explored it, causing a quiet moan to escape from Yao.

Junjie felt Yao move to straddle him, and wrapped his arms around the small waist, pulling him as close as possible. Yao stroked Junjie's face, and snuck his tongue inside the other's mouth for his turn. Junjie gladly let Yao have reign. He moved his hands to Yao's thighs and rubbed them slowly.

Then, Yao pulled away quickly. Junjie looked at his cherry red face, saddened at the loss. Yao stared at him with wide eyes, then jumped off his lap and ran from the room.

* * *

***fans self* Whew, is it getting hot in here, or is it just me?**

**Ehehe, I always imagined their first everything-of-this-nature to be rather gentle, but don't be fooled by Yao's girliness, guys. He's one fierce dragon, I'm tellin ya. If you're out there, what do you think? Do you think Yao would be more like the possessive, experienced China, or the virgin-like, reserved one? Or something else? What about Junjie? Remember that Junjie and Yao are simply the different versions of China that I see in fanfics, so their personalities are given room to change. **


	13. Eating Ice Cream

The room was dimly lit, and the sound of people speaking overlapped soft Chopin music playing in the background. Yao looked out the glass wall at the city below, dotted with lights. The Eiffel Tower shone proudly on the horizon.

He looked back at Junjie, who was talking about their future as the leader of the business world. He was resting his head on his hand, looking at the cars below, a small smile on his lips. Yao was struck with how handsome he looked just then, the way the candlelight made his usually sharp features somewhat soft.

The waiter brought their dessert, a plate of brownie a la mode. Junjie dipped in eagerly, while Yao was less enthusiastic. He poked at the brownie a little, then scraped a small piece off the ice cream.

"You know," Junjie said, pointing to somewhere outside, "That restaurant right there?"

Yao looked. "Yeah?"

"That table in the corner," Junjie said, "with the old couple. That was our table on our first date."

Yao looked again and found the table he was talking about. The old couple were holding hands. "You remember that?" he asked.

"How could I not?" Junjie said, "It was the first time I could really call you mine, aru. I swore to myself I would never forget."

Yao looked back at him. He was gazing at the other table dreamily. Yao took another bite of the ice cream. "I remember being unsure," he said, "I didn't know what I wanted to feel. All I knew was that you made me lose focus and gave me butterflies in the stomach, aru. You were so sweet, and I was beginning to like it. I just didn't know why."

Junjie smiled at him. "Just a century before, you wanted to kill me. Old habits die hard, aru."

Yao smiled shyly. "Well there's no doubt anymore that I love you."

The Eiffel Tower shimmered in the Parisian night sky.


	14. Genderswapped

Junjie felt something warm and wet on his nose and his eyes fluttered open. "Good morning Xun," he mumbled, "I'll let you out in a minute."

The dog sat down and wiggled a bit. Junjie sat up and stretched. Immediately he felt that something was off. He felt…different. He looked at his arms and saw that they were smaller than he remembered. Then he noticed the conspicuous breasts on his chest.

When did those get there?

He looked at Xun in bewilderment. "What the f-" he began, then stopped. His voice was a good seventh higher than usual.

He jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. He stared at his reflection, and saw a horrified female looking back. He - or I guess we'll call her a she now - felt her face, which was soft and feminine.

"I'm a chick," she said.

After a while of pacing back in forth in nothing but a pair of men's boxers, she decided to go see Yao. She thought of calling him but she knew it would be just even more confusing, considering she sounded nothing like her former self.

After throwing on jeans and two shirts and a sweatshirt to make up for the lack of a bra, she jumped in her car and got to Yao's house as fast as she could.

She slammed her small fists on the door until it opened. Yao looked at her blankly. "Can I help you?" he asked.

"Laogong!" Junjie said, "Help me! I'm a girl, aru!"

Yao stared at her for a second, then his eyes widened. "J-junjie?" he asked.

"Yes, it's me!" Junjie said, "I woke up this morning like this!"

Yao gawked at her for a moment, then burst into laughter. Junjie watched in disbelief as Yao laughed at her. "C-come in Laog - I mean, Laopo~" he said, opening the door for her.

Junjie stomped in. "Quit laughing at me!" she said, balling her fists, "Really I don't know how you deal with this, I feel so weak, aru!"

Yao's hoots turned into dark chuckles. "Very funny, aru," he said, shooting her a glare.

* * *

***Again, pretending China Selfcest has shippers***

**Hey guys, what would you think about some of these being AU? They would probably be platonic, since Junjie and Yao are twins. But they don't have to be, I could figure something out if you guys want me to. But tell me what you think, please?**


	15. In a Different Clothing Style

"I don't like this," Yao said.

Junjie walked in.

Yao's eyes widened. "Ooh, no."

Junjie looked at him innocently. "What?" he asked.

"No," Yao said, "I'm not going to be the only one wearing skin-tight jeans, aru."

Junjie looked at his baggy pants. "I can't pull off skinny jeans," he said

"We're the same," Yao said.

"No we're not," Junjie said, "You're skinnier, and you can and _should _wear skinny jeans, aru."

Yao scoffed. "How could you say that?!" he said.

Junjie rolled his eyes. "You know what? You're right. You should wear baggy pants. They're easier to take off." With that he left the room.


	16. During Their Morning Ritual

Junjie opened his eyes and smiled a little. "Good morning Y -" he began, then realized Yao wasn't in bed. He sighed. Typical.

He wandered around the room until he found his pants and underwear, then meandered out of the bedroom. He smelled breakfast cooking, and when he went into the kitchen he saw Yao, fully dressed and awake.

"Good morning Laogong!" Yao said brightly.

Junjie hummed. "Was I not satisfying enough for you to stay in bed?" he asked, hugging Yao from behind.

"My Qi was off," Yao said, "I had to meditate, aru."

It was a habit of Yao's to wake up every morning and practice yoga at dawn. The only time he didn't was when he was traveling or the mornings after he and Junjie had sex. Apparently not this time.

"What was wrong with it this time?" Junjie asked.

"Too much Yang in my Svadisthana," Yao said, "I had to sit in the cobra pose for ten minutes before it evened out."

"Which one is that again? The Sva…"

"-disthana," Yao finished for him, "Our ability to feel, and accept new experiences."

"Ah," Junjie said, chuckling a bit, "The pleasure and sexuality one."

Yao paused. "…yes…" he said.

"I guess I was too much for you aru," Junjie said, giving Yao a kiss on the neck before going to his seat. He smirked as Yao's entire head turned scarlet.


	17. Spooning

Yao closed the hotel door softly and dropped his bag. He took off his hat and sighed.

"Long day?" Junjie asked from the bed, looking over his book.

"To say the least, aru," Yao said. He took his dress shirt off and put an oversized t-shirt on, but was too tired to do the rest. He stumbled to the bed and fell on it, moaning in pleasure from the feeling of a pillow beneath his head.

Junjie put his book down. "Laogong," he cooed, "World Summits just aren't nice to you, are they?" He started to finish Yao's work.

"Other countries aren't any better," Yao said as Junjie slid his pants down and off the bed.

Junjie pulled the covers from underneath them and snuggled up to Yao's back. Yao buried his head in the covers and Junjie turned the lights off.

"They hate me," Yao whispered, "All of them except Russia and France, aru."

"They don't hate you," Junjie whispered into his neck, "they just don't like our government."

"It's hard to tell the difference." A tear slipped over Yao's nose and disappeared into the covers.

Junjie rubbed his hand along Yao's side. He started to sing a song he knew from a few decades before. "To lead a better life," he sang, "I need my love to be here."

Yao sniffed and another tear fell. He took Junjie's hand in his own and brought it to his lips.

"Here, making each day of the year. Changing my life with a wave of his hand. Nobody can deny that there's something there." Junjie buried his face in Yao's hair. "I want him everywhere, and if he's beside me, I know I need never care. But to love him is to need him everywhere. Knowing that love is to share…"

Yao sang with him. "Each one believing that love never dies. Watching his eyes, and hoping I'm always there. To be there, and everywhere."

They fell asleep like that, hands entwined.


	18. Doing Something Together

"Hey, pass me the blue, would you?"

Yao searched for the blue crayon and handed it to Junjie. "This one?" he asked.

"Yeah," Junjie said. He began coloring the sky on his paper. "My ponies are pretty swag, how 'bout you?"

Yao looked at his paper. "My fish look mentally ill, aru."

Junjie looked over at Yao's paper. "Not mentally ill," he said, "Just gay."

Yao grimaced. "They're fish!" he said.

"Fish can be gay," Junjie said, "Maybe the purple fish likes the blue fish's fins, you don't need to judge him."

"They're _fish_!" Yao insisted, "They don't have feelings!"

Junjie took his blue crayon and put a dot by the purple fish's eye. "Look," he said, "You made him cry."

Yao threw his purple crayon across the room and turned the page, where two more fish waited to be colored. "These fish," he said, picking out a red crayon, "Are going to be so manly, everything around them will turn straight."

"That makes no sense," Junjie said as he went back to his picture.

"Neither does gay fish," Yao said.


	19. In Formal Wear

The sound of friendly chatting seeped through the door, along with Debussy playing in the background. Junjie stood beneath the glittering chandelier, straightening his tie.

"You look handsome," Yao said behind him.

Junjie turned around. "Not as handsome as you," he said.

Yao grimaced. "I hate tuxedos," he said, "Much too Western, aru."

"You pull it off," Junjie said. He walked up to Yao and caressed his cheek.

Yao blushed and backed up a few feet. "Stop that!" he scolded, "What if someone walked in?"

"As if it'd be anything new aru," Junjie said, "Remember that one time our boss walked in on us ma-"

"Yes, I remember!" Yao said. He glared at Junjie. "Don't remind me."

The door opened and their boss walked in. "China!" he said brightly, "Are you two ready to socialize?"

"Yes sir," Yao said. Junjie was silent.

"Well get out there," he said as he ushered them out. "Make me proud!"

Immediately they were approached by government officials. Yao smiled and laughed politely, while Junjie brooded in the background. He hated things like this. Yao was always so _fake _around important people. That's why he was the official representation of China. No one wanted a blunt, mocking person to represent their country. Junjie was fine with this.

"Oh hello China!" someone said. The accent made Junjie turn around, and he found himself face-to-face with England.

Behind him, Yao said, "Oh, ni hao Opium!" Junjie could hear the panic in his voice.

England looked nervous. "I hope everything is going well for you…"

"It is, thank you," Yao said, stepping in front of Junjie, "And likewise."

"Yes," England said, "But um, who is this gentleman here?"

Yao winced, then stepped out of the way to introduce Junjie.

Before Yao could speak, Junjie said, "I'm Ba Sing Se."

"Ba Sing Se," England said, "I'm afraid I have never heard of you. Are you a country?"

"A city-state," Junjie said, "More or less. I sort of follow my own rules, aru."

"Oh," England said, "That's very interesting, I didn't know city-states were allowed to attend parties like this."

"I'm not sure I want to be here, aru," Junjie said, glaring around the room.


	20. Dancing

"You've got to be kidding me!" Junjie shouted, jumping up from his seat.

The Emperor closed his eyes. "Calm d-"

"Calm down?!" Junjie asked, "Calm down?! How the hell do you expect me to calm down?!"

The Emperor looked at Yao pleadingly. Yao raised his eyebrows, playing his usual passive-aggressive card. "I agree with him for once. I'm not dancing with Horse-Face."

The Emperor sighed. "Junjie…" He looked at the table Junjie had just flipped, then at the food and broken valuables that were now strewn across the floor.

Junjie kicked a bowl made of gold for good measure, then stormed over to the pouting Yao. "If you think I'm going to dance with you-"

"I'll tear your head off before that happens!" Yao snapped.

"Boys!" the Emperor shouted. The two Chinas looked at him angrily. He continued, "The success of this empire rests upon the unity of its members. You two most of all." He pointed at the two accusingly. "If you can't get along, our nation will crumble. You will learn to cooperate with each other. You are performing this dance together to show me you can work together. Do you understand what I am ordering you to do?"

Yao nodded.

"Junjie," the Emperor said.

Junjie glared at the wall for a moment before nodding.

"Good," the Emperor said, "Now, leave me in peace. You have given me a massive headache."


	21. Baking

Yao opened his front door. "Laogong," he said, "You're up early."

"It's 10 in the morning," Junjie said as he walked in.

"Still a good two or three hours earlier than you usually wake up," Yao said, "What do you need?"

"It's Russia's birthday tomorrow, aru," Junjie said, "I want to make a cake for him."

"Yiwan?" Yao asked, "Why do you want to make a cake for him?"

Junjie shrugged. "He's my friend."

Yao blinked slowly. "You two are friends?"

"More or less," Junjie said, "Will you make it with me?"

"Ok," Yao said, "I don't have much to do today anyway, aru."

* * *

"Junjie!" Yao scolded, staring in shock at the mountain of sugar that was just poured into the dry mix bowl.

"What?" Junjie asked.

"What do you mean _what_?! That's two cups of sugar more than we need, aru!"

Junjie looked at Yao with concern. "Have you seen Russia lately?" he asked.

Yao looked back incredulously. "Wha-…are you calling him fat?"

Junjie didn't even blink. "Of course I'm calling him fat, have you ever tried to lift that cow?"

"You've tried to lift Yiwan?" Yao asked, setting his spoon down.

"Long story involving Baatar and a broken lamp," Junjie said, "But my point is, Russia is a fat bag of lard."

"Baatar?" Yao asked.

"Let's mix these together now," Junjie said, pouring the dry mix into the wet mix bowl.

"Should I be worried about this?" Yao asked.

"Not at all," Junjie said, "what's next?"

Yao gave him one last suspicious look, then sighed. "Mix and I'll get the pan ready, aru."

Junjie did as he was told, but Yao could tell he was relieved. He made a mental note to interrogate him later.


	22. In Battle

**I changed it from "In battle, side-by-side" to "in battle" just because I really wanted to write about them fighting. Like, legit fighting, not arguing (which is the next one). For some reason I find it very interesting…**

**Also, I looked up ancient Chinese insults, but I can't find any. If anyone happens to see something, let me know.**

* * *

The wind blew in Yao's face, carrying the stench of animal waste and filthy men. He wrinkled his nose but pushed on. Someone whistled and Yao looked over to see a grimy soldier smirking at him.

"What's a pretty lady in silk doing here?" the man called, "Why don't you keep me some company?"

"Know your place!" Yao scolded. A few other soldiers laughed at him, but he continued on his way. He couldn't let things like that get to him. He stepped in a discreet pile of mud and his shoe got stuck. He stopped dead, feeling the mucky ground in contact with his foot. The men around him laughed again and taunted him while he pulled his silk slipper from the foul substance and put it back on. He tried to keep the pained expression from his face as he walked, his entire being aware of the mud in his shoe. Finally, after what seemed like years, he found the person he was looking for.

"Horse-face!" Yao called.

Junjie turned around. "Ah, my Prince, what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

A few of the other soldiers snickered and stood to watch. Yao sent Junjie a glare, which was returned with an amused smile. "You think you can order around our Emperor," Yao said, "And expect me to allow it?"

Junjie held his hands out. "Well it's worked so far."

Yao took a step closer. "You do nothing for this Empire's decisions, you have no right to suddenly give us orders as if you know anything about our administration!"

Junjie crossed his arms. "And what gives you the right to make decisions about my military, my men, when you never step outside your palace?"

"_Your_ military?!" Yao asked, his voice rising, "You gave up your rule in this empire long ago, _you_ own nothing!"

"Typical of you to think that way," Junjie said, "It's all about status to you. A man is proved through his actions, that is the truth."

Yao scoffed. "Our Emperor isn't on his throne because he spends his nights sleeping with other mens' wives and drinking himself to sleep!"

"No, he's not," Junjie said, "He's on his throne because he was born into it. In other words he did panda-shit to get there. And who are you to judge my sex life? The only women you can get are prostitutes."

Yao balled his fists and closed his eyes. "You are nothing but a nuisance to me and this empire!"

Junjie dismissed the onlookers and unsheathed one of his swords. He approached Yao swiftly and placed the weapon behind Yao's neck. Yao opened his eyes in surprise.

"Why don't you take care of that?" Junjie asked quietly. Yao narrowed his eyes and took Junjie's other sword from its sheath. Junjie smirked.

Yao said a quick prayer to the justice god, Chu-Jung, before swinging the sword around, only to be blocked by Junjie.

They battled with equal skill, much to Junjie's surprise. "You fight well," Junjie said between clashes of metal, "Where did this skill come from?"

Yao didn't answer. A fierce determination sent by the gods coursed through his veins, leading his every move. He ducked to avoid a blow and quickly lashed out. He felt his sword connect with skin, but Junjie didn't appear phased. He aimed another blow for the other's shoulder and again was blocked. Suddenly his weapon was flung to the side, and in those few seconds of shock, Junjie pushed Yao to the ground.

Junjie placed his muddy boot on Yao's silk-swathed chest and drew the tip of his sword along the porcelain skin. Yao's heart raced with dread, and he glared at his slayer.

Junjie no longer had his amused leer, but was looking at Yao with loathing. "You snake," Junjie said just loud enough for Yao to hear, "You know nothing of pain. You sit on your throne, wrapped in your fine silk, judging those who struggle to survive. How many times have you looked in the eyes of a young human before he dies? How many times have you seen the despair of a mother, watching her children murdered? How many times have you lied to your soldiers, your friends, telling them that they would get to go home after the battle? Then watched them die before your eyes, knowing they would never get to see their families again?"

Yao struggled to breath under the weight on his chest. Junjie raised his sword, and Yao closed his eyes. A few seconds passed, then the weight was lifted from his chest.

Yao opened his eyes and saw Junjie's retreating figure and the sword strewn to the side. He sat up. "You're not going to kill me then?" he asked.

Junjie stopped, then looked over his shoulder. "As if I would kill you," he said, "You complete me, Yao."


	23. Arguing

"Wang Junjie!"

Junjie heard his full name and his blood ran cold. What could he have done?

Yao stomped into the living room, holding a notebook that was horribly familiar. Junjie's mouth dropped open.

"What is this?" Yao asked.

"It's um -"

"This is unacceptable!" Yao threw the notebook on the coffee table.

"I can explain -" Junjie closed his book.

"Really?" Yao asked, "How are you going to explain this? You always tell me how manly I am, then you turn around and draw obscene pictures of me in frilly dresses and pigtails!"

"Yao please-"

"No! You go around complaining about how homosexuals are stereotyped as being girly, well it doesn't get any gayer than this!"

Junjie blinked. "I'm s-"

"You are not sorry!" Yao yelled, "If you were sorry you would have never done this to me in the first place, aru!"

Junjie sat there, bewildered, while Yao scolded him. How did he find that notebook? How could he explain the fact that Yao was so delectable in dresses? The thought of Yao in a dress steered Junjie's eyes down to Yao's body, which was very cutely clothed in jeans and a Hello Kitty t-shirt.

"Are you listening to me?" Yao asked.

"Yes-"

"No you're not!" Yao snapped, "You're day-dreaming about those horrid pictures!"

He couldn't argue with that. "Yao, I'm so-"

"And another thing!" Yao said, "I found out what you've been doing behind my back, aru!"

Junjie waited, not wanting to ask which one.

"You've been harassing Baatar," Yao said.

Junjie looked down. "What are you talking a-"

"Don't you dare play dumb with me Wang Junjie!" Yao said, "You know exactly what I'm talking about."

Junjie looked out the window, not wanting to say anything lest it get him in more trouble.

"I can't believe you," Yao said, "I thought you were better than this. When I started dating you, I began to believe you were a good man."

Junjie looked back at Yao, hurt. Did Yao really think lowly of him now? Yao continued, "But it turns out you taunt and harass Mongolia."

Junjie opened his mouth but he didn't know what to say. He fiddled with his hands in his lap. "Russia does it t-"

"I don't care what Russia does!" Yao snapped, "Why are you mean to Baatar? Is it because we were married?"

Junjie looked down and frowned. Subtly he nodded.

"Junjie, that was centuries ago!" Yao said, exasperated, "And it was an arranged marriage, aru. Do you feel threatened by him?"

Junjie shook his head.

"Is it jealousy?" Yao asked.

Junjie reflected. "That might have something to do with it," he said quietly.

Yao put a hand on his forehead. "Laogong," he said with annoyance, "what else do you and Russia get into?"

Junjie shrugged. "We go drinking together."

"And bond over your mutual hatred for Mongolia?" Yao asked.

Junjie lost his tolerance. He stood up and said, "I'm sorry alright? I have nothing else to do with my life! I can't just be happy about the world dying like you always are, I have to make everyone else miserable too because I'm a jerk, aru! Besides, Kiku deserv-"

"Kiku?" Yao asked, narrowing his eyes, "What does Japan have anything to do with this?"

Junjie blinked. Did he just say that?

"You harass Japan too, don't you?" Yao said as he crossed his arms. "Does Russia do this as well?"

Junjie opened his mouth, but no words came out.

"I forgave Japan for hurting me," Yao said, "he apologized, and I still think of him as our little brother, aru."

"You don't remember how horrible it was," Junjie said, only half aware of his words.

"It doesn't matter," Yao said, "You know how much grief and humiliation you caused me? Over four thousand years' worth, aru. And I forgave you, didn't I?"

"Laopo-" Junjie froze and covered his mouth. He did _not_ mean to say that.

That was the last straw. Yao's face screwed up in anger. He extended a shaking finger towards the front door. "Get out."

Junjie stood there for a second.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Yao shouted.

As if in a dream, Junjie picked up his book and walked out the front door.


	24. Making Up Afterwards

Yao smiled at the painting he had just finished. The pandas on the canvas munched happily on their bamboo sticks while a crane searched for fish in the background.

He cleared his art table and left the painting to dry. Feeling content, he began to clean the house.

The doorbell rang. Yao set his broom down and went to answer it. He opened the door to find Russia's face inches from his own.

"Privyet Jao-Jao!" Russia said. He picked Yao up in a crushing hug. "You missed me, da?"

Yao knew it was pointless to struggle. "Yes, I missed you, aru."

Russia put him down. "Are you ready for meeting Thursday?"

"Dreading it as always," Yao said, "Is there an important reason you came to see me?"

"Nyet," Russia said, "I wanted to see Jao-Jao!"

Yao heaved an exasperated sigh. "Yiwan, you don't just come into my house uninvited, aru! Don't you know manners?"

Russia smiled blissfully. "You're so cute~"

"You're not even listening to me!" Yao said, poking Russia's chest that was the same height as him. "You, South Korea and America are always barging into my business without reason and-"

"I have a reason."

Yao jumped. Russia looked in surprise behind Yao. "Junvey, I haven't seen you in long while, comrade."

Yao turned around and saw Junjie looking at the floor with his hands behind his back. "You too?" Yao asked.

Junjie twisted his foot while Yao crossed his arms. Russia sensed the mood and said, "I will be leaving you now. Bye-bye Jao."

Yao hummed in response but kept his gaze on Junjie. After Russia left, Junjie looked up. "Yao, I want to apologize," he said.

"I'm listening," Yao said.

"I know how much you care about other nations," Junjie said, "And about other people even if everyone thinks you're impatient, aru. I understand why you were upset with me, and I don't blame you. But can you try to understand me too? We have memories from four-thousand years ago and we lived a thousand years before that, aru. I had seen so much death and pain that by the fiftieth year I was numbed to it. Now… all these centuries later, I have a hard time finding things to live for. You're what gives my life meaning, I know you know that. But it's the only happy thing I have. Everything else is bleak. Russia and I are friends not because we have a common enemy but because we both know pain and neither of us are strong enough to handle it alone, aru. I can't say that I'm sorry for being mean to Baatar, but I am sorry for making you upset. You're everything to me and it kills me to do this to you."

Yao's expression was one of pity. He uncrossed his arms. "Junjie…where have you been the last few months?"

Junjie didn't answer. He looked at his feet. "I wish I could promise that I'll never do it again," he said, "But I can try, aru. But if you would…can you help me?"

Yao raised his eyebrows. Junjie went on, "Baatar was my form of entertainment, along with that notebook you found, aru. If you would help me find other forms of happiness, I wouldn't have to have all that other stuff."

Yao bit his lip. He ran to Junjie and hugged him. "Laogong!" he said, "of course I'll help you, aru."

* * *

**This hit 1,000 views! Thank you guys so much for reading my crap!**


	25. Gazing in Each Other's Eyes

Yao's face was expressionless. He looked like a pretty doll belonging to a princess. His skin was smooth and as white as snow. His hanfu, radiating elegance and smugness, cushioned his hair that was partly pulled back as usual, shining almost as golden as the sticks stuck in his bun. Overall, he looked delicate, dainty…fragile. As if a simple push could shatter him to pieces.

Junjie knew better. Under those beautiful silk robes was no heart to shatter; behind those striking eyes was no soul to extinguish.

There was a meeting present, but Junjie paid no attention. Occasionally Yao would say something, but not once did his eyes travel from Junjie's. Junjie glared, but all he received was a cool gaze. They seemed to communicate that way, sending silent messages open to misinterpretation.

Junjie lifted his knee and rested his head on the rough fabric, wishing nothing more than to go back to his quarters and play a board game with his friends, maybe pass around a drink or two.

Yao's eyebrow rose a few centimeters in a judging manner. Junjie almost smiled at the oversight: Yao was _always_ judging. He could be dead and Yao would still criticize the way he lived.


	26. Getting Married

"Are you happy?" Feng asked.

Yao looked at her through the mirror and nodded. "I am."

Feng was a local woman Yao had asked to be his good luck woman to perform the Shang Tou, or hair-dressing ceremony. She put the comb down and smiled at him. "It is official now I suppose," she said.

"Not yet," Yao said, "But soon."

The sound of a car door closing made Yao jump. "Junjie's here!"

Shuffling was heard outside his door and he saw the bridesmaids and South Korea running past. He sighed, knowing they would never miss the Door Game for anything.

Feng chuckled. "Let's see if he is a worthy Laogong," she said. Yao's bedroom was right next to the front door, so they could hear the transaction.

"Hello ladies," Yao heard Junjie say outside the front door.

The girls giggled. Yong Soo was the first to ask something: "What's aniki's favorite stuffed animal?"

Junjie hesitated not. "Kitty-chan."

A bridesmaid asked, "What is his favorite food?"

"He says it's dumplings, but it's really chocolate."

"Favorite pastime?"

"Painting."

"How old is he?"

"24."

"Favorite color?"

"Red."

"Who is his favorite turtle?"

"Hu."

"Any sports?"

"Martial arts."

"Where does he keep his turtle food?"

"The cabinet above the kitchen sink."

Yao tried to stand up, but Feng firmly kept him seated. "I'm not done," she said.

Yao frowned. "I want to see Laogong."

Feng picked up the decorated sticks and carefully placed them in his bun. "Almost finished."


	27. Birthday

**This is an AU**

* * *

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY YAO!"

Yao's eyes snapped open as a crushing weight suddenly collided down on him. He sat up quickly; Junjie was grinning at him.

"Huh?" Yao asked, rubbing his eyes, "Oh…um…happy birthday, aru."

Junjie bounced up and down on top of Yao, making the entire bed shake. "Birthday, birthday!" he sang.

"Junjie, quit!" Yao said, "I'm still waking up!"

Junjie bounced off the bed. Yao grumbled, "How did you get in my apartment anyway?"

"I have my ways," Junjie suggested, "are you ready for an amazing day?"

Yao got out of his bed and yawned. "What's happening again?"

"First we're going to eat breakfast out, then we're going to Six Flags, aru!"

"Six flags?" Yao asked, "Wait, what time is it?"

"Five!" Junjie said a little too happily.

Yao looked at the clock, and sure enough, it was three minutes till five. "You woke me up," Yao said slowly, "At 5 am, on my birthday?!"

"Our birthday!" Junjie corrected. He opened Yao's drawers and pulled out a pair of jeans. Yao flopped back on his bed.


	28. Doing Something Ridiculous

**AU**

* * *

"This is ridiculous!" Yao said.

"I know," Junjie replied, giving a low laugh. He mounted his horse, and Yao reluctantly did the same.

"You ready partner?" Junjie asked in a fake Southern accent.

Yao sighed. Junjie smiled and said, "Come on, live a little!"

Yao grimaced, but nodded. Junjie beamed and led his horse away at a gallop, and Yao followed. They soon arrived at their "friend" Baatar's house, and Junjie rode around the back. Baatar was leading his cows back into their pen; when he heard the approaching horses, he turned, and his face had a look of horror when he saw Junjie and Yao. Junjie let out a loud yell and the two riders stormed into the crowd of cows. The poor beasts scattered and ran for their lives, having their bums whipped by Junjie's riding crop. Baatar watched helplessly as his cows ran away, knowing it would take hours to get them back.

While Yao made sure every cow was safely out of the pen, Junjie rode towards Baatar and snatched the hat off his head. Baatar stood, unable to do anything, while Yao and Junjie skedaddled off Baatar's property before his father came home.


	29. Doing Something Sweet

Yao pulled the covers over his legs and took out a piece of paper to sketch. As he started drawing, his door opened and Junjie walked in.

"Laogong," Yao said, "What are you doing here?"

Junjie walked over to the bed and took off his pants.

"No," Yao warned, "No. I'm relaxing right now, leave me a-"

"Calm down," Junjie said. He climbed in the bed. "I'm just sleeping over, aru."

"Oh," Yao said, "But if I were to say no?"

Junjie scooted over to Yao. "I'd sleep on the couch, aru."

Yao smiled and smacked him lightly. "What am I going to do with you?"

"I can think of some things," Junjie said.

Yao turned to look at him. "I could lock you in the basement, aru. That's something."

Junjie smiled and took a book from the bedside table.

"What is that?" Yao asked.

"A book."

"Junjie!" Yao snapped, "What book is it?"

"An English novel," Junjie explained, "called Watership Down. I've read it a few times over. It's about a rabbit whose home is torn down by humans. He and his friends have to find a new home."

Yao smiled. "It sounds so cute!"

"It's not," Junjie said, "It's rather dark, aru. A very good book, very meaningful."

"And it's about bunnies?" Yao asked doubtfully.

Junjie nodded. "Yes, the characters are very well thought out."

"Alright," Yao said. He went back to his drawing.

Junjie scooted closer and rested his head on Yao's shoulder. "Hazel reminds me of you."

"Who's that?" Yao asked.

"He's the rabbit that leads the others through the unknown in search of a new place to live, aru."

Yao hummed. Junjie continued, "He's my favorite character because he's so much like you. He is so compassionate, and he cares for every rabbit in the group. And he takes everyone's advice, and makes sure everyone has a chance to be heard and do their part, aru. Though he's younger than the others, he earns everyone's respect because he makes such a great leader."

"Is there a bunny that's like you?" Yao asked.

Junjie thought for a moment. "Well," he said, "There's El-ahrairah. He's like the Christian Jesus, in a way. He lives through folk tales, told on stormy nights or when the group loses hope. He's the prince of rabbits, and his cunning and trickery is enough to fool anyone, even the rabbit God."

Yao put down his paper and listened. Junjie continued, "He reminds me of the way I used to be. There's a quote that symbolizes the way I used to feel about myself and my life. I memorized it. In one of the stories, Lord Frith appears to El-ahrairah and says, 'All the world will be your enemy, Prince of a Thousand enemies. And when they catch you, they will kill you. But first they must catch you; digger, listener, runner, Prince with the swift warning. Be cunning, and full of tricks, and your people will never be destroyed.'"

Yao stared ahead of him and smiled. "Prince of the rabbits," he murmured.


	30. Doing Something Hot

**WARNING: EXTREMELY NSFW**

* * *

It was dark in the small room except for a single lantern swinging from the ceiling. The sound of a storm was heard faintly from above, but inside they were safe.

"I can feel it in my stomach," Yao said, "The storm is killing people."

Junjie said nothing. He hid his face in shadow, but secretly he was enjoying this. That feeling in his core…Death, blood…it made him feel young again.

Yao looked around. "Junjie," he asked, "Do you want to…?"

Junjie looked at Yao. "Are you asking if I want to, or is that an offer?"

Yao met his gaze. "I know you," he said quietly, "You take pleasure in Death. I wouldn't be surprised if you wanted to build on that pleasure, aru."

Junjie's lips curled up a bit. "I won't say no," he said. Without waiting for an answer he climbed on the mattress Yao was sitting on and placed himself on Yao's lap. Their lips met and Junjie pulled Yao's hair tie out, taking fistfuls of the beautiful hair.

Junjie knew Yao wasn't in the mood to have sex. Usually in a time like this he would keep to himself. But the feeling of Death inside him made his decisions lustful. He took no time in invading Yao's mouth, and Yao put forth equal enthusiasm; he probably wanted to forget the terror going on outside. Junjie stood on his knees and used his whole upper body in their motions, breathing heavily through his mouth and nose.

They continued their battle, and before Junjie could process it both of their shirts were lost. Saliva escaped their clashing mouths and watered their necks, and Junjie groaned as a wave of lust passed through his body again. He pushed Yao back on the mattress and sucked on Yao's tongue loudly while ripping open Yao's pants. His mind was in a blur, and soon they were both completely bare. Yao spread his legs wide, but Junjie brought them back down.

Yao looked down, confused, but it was lost in a moan as Junjie drew his tongue along Yao's cock. Junjie sucked on it until it was of a desirable hardness, then moved up.

"Ju-Junjie," Yao gasped, "What-"

"You're topping tonight," Junjie said simply, straddling Yao's stomach and kissing him deeply.

"Mmm!" Yao protested. As soon as Junjie freed his mouth he said, "You need to prepare for this, Laogong!"

Junjie was already positioned. He supposed had a glint in his eyes that Yao hadn't seen in a long time, hence Yao's frightened glance. Another wave of Death passed through his stomach, and with a gasp he impaled himself on Yao's shaft.

Pain.

Sweet, pure pain cracked through his body and he wailed with pleasure. His legs shook on either side of Yao's hips, and tears slid down his cheeks.

Yao was gasping, his mouth open with either pain or pleasure Junjie didn't know or honestly care. Death was turning him mad.

He moved up down, his blood lubricating their movements. With every impalement he let out a pant, and closed his eyes. Yao must have felt he needed to take charge, because soon his own cock was being pumped. Junjie let loose a deep moan, and he quickly felt himself get close.

Yao angled his hips upward, and Junjie's body exploded with pleasure. He made a noise somewhere between wailing and sobbing, and it wasn't long until he came. He rode out the orgasm, his vision going white. He kept going afterwards, until he felt Yao's liquid inside of him.

Junjie dismounted and lay on top of Yao. Pain still clawed at his entrance, but at the moment he could care less.

When they both caught their breath, Yao muttered, "I've known you a long time, Junjie, but I can honestly say I wasn't expecting that, aru."

* * *

**That was the last of the OTP Challenge! I had so much fun doing this, and I'm so glad you guys enjoyed reading these!**

**Never fear though, I will keep writing for these two. If you want to talk to Junjie and Yao, they have a tumblr (chinaselfcest . tumblr . com [without spaces]). You can ask them stuff! Also if you want the latest of the pairing, there are things on there that I don't or may forget to post on here. There's fanart for them!**


	31. Uke Junjie

**Hey guys! If you don't know this already, I am currently taking Magic!Anons for their tumblr. Go leave an order or something like "Yao must wear a maid's outfit." and I will write a drabble/short fic including that.**

**First Magic!Anon:**

_**"Hello magic!anon if Junjie suddenly became a stereotypical uke? Or maybe a tsundere uke? And Yao would either stay the way he is or become seme."**_

* * *

Yao was becoming worried. He hadn't seen Junjie in two weeks. Two weeks was a long time for a seemingly sex-obsessed brat like Laogong. Well, Yao wasn't going to let this go on any longer. He knocked on Junjie's door.

After a minute or two the door opened and Junjie peeked out, a worried expression on his face.

"Junjie," Yao said, "Why are you hiding like this? I haven't talked to you in a while, aru."

Junjie blinked. "Hnn?" he hummed quietly, "Oh…hi…" His voice was soft and delicate, which was not _like_ him.

Yao became scared. "Junjie?" he asked, "What's wrong?"

Junjie looked at the ground. "N-nothing…" he whispered.


	32. Horny Yao

**Second Magic!Anon:**

_**"Magic!Anon Yao now you're really horny and there's absolutely nothing you can do about (but junjie can omg) ((also we all know who this is why the heck did I bother going anonymous))"**_

* * *

_Oh god_… Yao's eyes widened as a familiar feeling swept over him. He didn't know where it came from, but all he knew was that he wanted Junjie. Now.

Thank God Laogong had come over like usual. Yao walked to the living room, not thinking.

Junjie was on the couch, smiling at something in his book. Yao could care less, so he took the book and tossed it over the couch. Junjie looked up at him, still half in the world of the book he was reading.

Yao reflected. What was he doing here? What was he going to do now?

He went with his body. He sat on Junjie's legs, then draped himself on the other with a frustrated moan. Junjie looked surprised. "Yao, what's wrong?"

Yao didn't answer verbally, but instead kissed his Laogong and hoped no more questions would be asked. Junjie kissed back gladly, and soon Yao was on his back. Yao immediately wrapped his legs around Junjie's waist and moaned.

Junjie pulled away and chuckled, kissing Yao's neck. "What did I do to deserve such a present?" he asked in a low voice.

Yao mumbled nonsense, pulling on Junjie's shirt. He didn't notice Junjie's wandering hand, and gasped when he felt pressure on his crotch.

"Excited, I see," Junjie said, palming the bulge through Yao's pants. Yao threw his head back and moaned loudly. Junjie nibbled on his ear and whispered, "I can do something about that, aru. But not just yet. I want to savor this moment."


	33. Am I Dreaming?

No.

_No._

This couldn't happen. Not to me. I had done all I could, but here she was, dead at my feet.

My mother. My dear, beautiful mother, who had done no wrong, was dead. She must have committed suicide, from the knife in her still hand.

My stars were gone, the stars that lit my life. The two most important people in my life were gone, and they were never coming back. After my father and brother died, I vowed to protect my Mother and comfort her. I was her anchor, her guiding hand. But it wasn't enough.

I stood up and left the house, not sure where I was going. All I knew was that I wasn't going back.

Soon night fell, and my feet stopped at a small body of water. I considered jumping in, despite the low temperature.

I could end it here. Just like Mother, I could go home to my family.

I sat down at the edge of the pond. Yao always believed in the afterlife. Mother told me not to mourn his death because he was being cared for by God. I had nodded, but both of us knew I was just trying to convince myself.

Yao was in God's hands now. He would take care of my brother, more so than He would take care of me. Or so I thought. I know nothing of Yao's religion.

I rested my chin on my knees and stared at the water. A light shone in my peripheral vision and I looked up. Across the pond was a figure. It was wearing an elegant, white and golden hanfu. Its hair fell over its shoulders like golden-brown silk, and a bird rested on its shoulder.

I stood up, staring at the bright figure illuminating the air around it. "Yao?" I asked. The figure bowed politely, and the bird fluttered around and rested on its head.

"Yao," I whispered, taking a step forward. My feet met the water and I was forced to stop. My brother, my twin…my other half.

I made my way around the pond, never taking my eyes from him. He watched me, a small smile gracing his expression. When I reached about 10 yards from him, he waved, then turned to leave.

I followed him quickly, hoping desperately not to lose him. Though he seemed to be walking leisurely, I found myself running to keep up. Still, he stayed too far for me to reach.

"Yao!" I called when my feet began to tire. He turned his head to give me an encouraging smile, but continued on his way.

Desperation took hold of me and I sprinted. My legs screamed in agony and my body tried to slow down. But I wasn't going to give up.

A long time passed before I couldn't take it anymore. I fell to the ground, gasping for breath that sliced my lungs and throat like a knife.

Once I recovered, I looked up, and there was Yao. His smile was now sympathetic. I took in the sight of him, staring at every feature I had memorized during his life. He was so beautiful, with a face smooth as marble, yet as warm as his smile. His eyes were gentle, caring, and calming. His hair was silky and straight, falling over his shoulders like a waterfall. Though it was encased in silk, I knew that his body was small and feminine, with slim arms and long legs.

Mother had told me that he would die. She said angels weren't meant to live on Earth.

I struggled to stand, and Yao turned again but slowly stepped toward a wall of brush. He looked at me and put a finger to his mouth before pushing aside a branch. I approached cautiously, taking the branch in my hand and looking through.

There, in the middle of the opening, was a family of deer. I recognized the buck instantly. It was the same one that Yao had saved two years ago. The forest was burning down, and Yao had seen the tiny fawn and gone in to save it. It was the scariest moment of my life. Yao was unharmed, though the fawn had burn marks all over, including half its face.

That same fawn was here, fully grown, now with a deformed antler and a lame leg. How he survived this long I have no idea. His parents had been killed in the fire, and he was left with deformities after Yao had done all he could to heal the poor thing.

But here he was, alive and caring for the family he had created.

I looked up, but Yao was no longer there. The light had dimmed and now all I saw was by the moon. Once again, he was gone.

"Yao?" I asked. The deer spooked at the sound of my voice, and the lame buck scurried his doe and fawns into the forest.

There was no answer, and I was again alone. The sound of crickets and other night creatures filled my ears, and the cold breeze nipped at my clothes. I set on a path to where I hadn't any idea, letting fate choose my destination. Though my vision was dark, I was led by the brightest light that warmed my freezing body and breathed hope into my damaged soul.


	34. Fabulous Junjie

**Two magic anons this time!**

_**"Magic!Anon Junjie you now have to wear a skimpy maid's dress."**_

_**"Magic!Anon And while you wear these skimpy maid's dress you act like a fabulous fierce black woman Junjie."**_

* * *

Junjie let out a surprised gasp. His clothes…He was wearing a…maid's outfit. He looked at his notebook in shock. He had just been drawing that dress on Yao. What….what was happening?

He stood up and pulled the offensive material over his head, only to look in the mirror and almost dry heave. Underneath said dress was a pink-and-white-polka dotted pair of panties, complete with little bows on the sides and frills on the trim. He quickly pulled those off too, then went to put some real clothes on.

After he was properly dressed, he sat back down to finish his drawing only to hear the rustle of petticoat beneath him. He looked down. There it was again, the much-too-short maid's dress.

"What the fuck." Junjie stared at the dress for a moment, then stood up again and walked to the mirror. "I look like a fucking faggot."

He blinked. "I am a fucking faggot," he realized. He looked at himself in the mirror again and turned in a circle. "Well shit."

Yao stirred the veggies in his wok and hummed. Today was going pretty well so far; his turtles had been extra cute this morning, so Yao planned to give them a special treat soon.

"Yao, have you seen my phone?"

Yao turned around at the sound of Junjie's voice and let go of the wok, nearly dropping it and burning his hands.

His boyfriend was wearing a maid's dress.

"Well?!" Junjie demanded, "Have you!? Baatar stole my weave and if I don't get it back I will CUT that bitch!"


	35. Horny Yao 2

**_"new M!A: Yao you're horny again but this time Junjie's not there wink wink wink WHAT DO YOU DO NOW MUAHAHAHA ((-not Fangirly shhhhh))"_**

* * *

Yao sank into the warm water, closing his eyes with contentment. He had had a long, hard day. It wasn't right; he was too old to have three meetings in one day!

Opening his eyes, he blew bubbles into the water. He missed Junjie. They had been separated for two weeks, Yao being shipped off to other countries. It was strange, how even though they've been around each other for thousands of years, just a week apart could spiral them both into depression.

He smiled, imagining Junjie in the bath with him. Usually he never let Junjie take a bath with him for rather obvious reasons…

Yao shifted uncomfortably. His imagination was taking him somewhere he shouldn't be. But god, how he wanted Junjie's lips on his neck, chest, stomach, and...

No. Yao drew the line there. Then stepped over it. Imaginary Junjie rubbed his hips seductively, and Yao moaned a little into the water. Oh god, why couldn't Junjie be here?

"Oh no," Yao groaned, glaring at his erection. Why did this happen to him? He needs to be able to control himself!

His resolve broke and he reached down and stroked his own member softly, pretending it was Junjie. He couldn't bear to penetrate himself, no matter how much he wanted Junjie to be inside of him. Best get this over with, he thought, and quickly pumped his cock. He suppresed a gasp, and the only thing heard was repeated splashing sounds as Yao pleasured himself.


	36. Nekkid Yao

_**"Magic Anon! Yao suddenly feels a curious urge to be naked. Not even in a sexual way, just... he wants to take his clothes off."**_

* * *

Yao furrowed his brow, then set his tea down. He had a strange feeling...

"Are you ok?" Junjie asked, looking over his book curiously.

"I...I don't know," Yao said, "I...these clothes are uncomfortable, aru."

Junjie blinked. Without really thinking about it, Yao stood up and stripped his shirt off. Gosh, that felt better. He felt like he was suffocating in that. The pants went soon after.

Junjie dropped his book, staring in awe and confusion. He's finally lost it, Junjie thought, but no matter. With that, he stood and picked Yao up, ignoring the other's protests.


	37. Enlightened Yao

**_"M!annon so yao, you suddenly understand all those sexual innuendos that were made on this blog"_**

* * *

Yao scrolled through the blog, a little bored. Oh! A new ask!

"I drew pictures of you two today in class and MY FRIEND ASKED WHO I WAS DRAWING and I closed my artbook really quickly and said "they're brothers" and she was like "aren't they kissing" and I was like "I mean they aren't brothers" OMFG"

Yao stared at the message for a few seconds, before his eyes widened. "Elizabeth!" he exclaimed, appalled.

"ADMIN!"

Yao ran through the house screaming for Admin, and soon she appeared. "What's wrong Baby Cakes?" she asked tenderly.

Yao was in a state of panic. "Elizabeth!" he cried, "She's writing horrible things about me in a story on the blog!"

Admin blinked a few times. "Lizzy did what?" she asked. Then she smiled wide. "Oh! The anon story! She started writing it already?"


	38. JunjiexYaoxIvan

**Someone asked for this on my blog so I decided to put it on here too! I tried to make it a drabble like I intended but it ended up being a little longer (and I didn't even get to the good stuff sob)**

* * *

The doorbell rang, and at the sight of the large figure behind the glass, Junjie immediately threw the book down. "I'll get it," he said before Yao could do anything.

Junjie opened the door. "Good evening Comrade," he said, "What brings you here?"

Ivan smiled his usual (creepy) smile. "Privyet Junvey, I am here to fulfill our little deal, remember?"

Junjie stared, a little confused. "We made a deal?" he asked.

"Of course!" Ivan exclaimed, "How could you forget? I already took care of my end, and now…" he peered over Junjie's shoulder and gave Yao a hungry stare.

Junjie's mouth dropped open. "U-uh-m," he stuttered, "Ivan, that wasn't—I didn't—do you really want to do th—I don't think—"

Ivan smiled down at Junjie. "You don't want to back away, do you Comrade?"


	39. Let Me Care For You

**Hey everyone! This story was written by my best friend and China Selfcest buddy, Lizzy (ahhyesitsfangirly). She's an amazing writer and I cried while reading this! **

**Trigger Warning: depression/cutting**

* * *

When I got home that night, the first thing I was aware of was the sobbing coming from my bedroom. I was panicked, and for a moment unable to figure out what to do. Mom and Dad were staying overnight in the neighboring town… Yao and I were home alone tonight. My heart sped up at this. Was Yao hurt?! Had something happened?! No longer was I in too great a state of shock to react. I had to do something.

Terrified, I ran to the bedroom that Yao and I shared, finding the door to be shut and locked. I could hear the sobbing clearer now, and I was certain it was definitely Yao. I'd recognize my brother's voice anywhere, despite the current distress in it. "Yao!" I called, voice cracking with fear. "Yao, are you alright? What's wrong?!" I pounded loudly on the door, heart still slamming against my chest.

"J- Junnie?" a seemingly horrified voice squeaked, voice breathy between its sobs. "Go… go away."

I was shaking now. "Yao, I'm coming in," I warned, determined to help my brother at all costs. He had _never_ asked me to leave before, and it made me even more nervous than ever. Yao relied on me, he needed me. He… he would not just ask me to leave him like this. Not unless something was wrong.

As I fidgeted with the lock, knowing I'd be able to pick it if I tried, I heard a gasp and some scrambling from the other side. Was Yao trying to hide something from me?! My hands were shaking almost too much to successfully undo the lock. However, I eventually did manage, and threw the door open. Yao sat on the bed, cheeks shining with dried tears, and fresh ones threatening to fall. He had a blanket pulled up to his chest and he hugged himself, shivering slightly. I had never seen something so upsetting in my life.

"Yao!" I cried, running forward and pulling the other into a tight hug. "Are you alright? Why are you crying? What happened?!" I placed a kiss to his forehead, but he made no response. Rather, he just seemed to hang there limply, not reacting at all. "Y- Yao…?"

After a moment, Yao sniffed lightly and hesitantly placed his hands on my chest. I was given no time to process this before he had given me a rough shove, pushing me away. I stared at him incredulously. Never, in all of our years together, had he ever refused me. Never before had he pushed me away. "I… didn't think you'd be home until… later." Yao choked out, hugging himself again.

"All I said was I was finishing up my Trigonometry homework with Kai afterschool and going to the mall with her for a bit! H- how long did you expect me to take? Yao, what happened?!" I was growing angry. I loved Yao _so much_ and the idea that he was hurt, that he was so very, very upset, and being so secretive about it… it scared me. I wanted Yao to be alright. I would have easily given my own life if it had meant Yao would always be happy. "Please, Yao, what's wrong?"

Yao sniffed weakly and shook his head desperately. "C- can't tell you,"

Eyes narrowing, I grabbed Yao's shoulders. When I spoke, my words were through gritted teeth. "Yao, I'm sorry, but I refuse to see you in this state. I _love_ you." Yao stared at me for a moment; his beautiful, golden eyes brightened slightly by the tears that had welled up in them. And then, he shook his head, and collapsed into my arms, sobbing. I gasped, staring at my brother and watching, heartbroken, as he shivered and sobbed into my chest.

"I'm sorry, Junnie," Yao choked out, clinging to my shirt. I sighed and remained silent, trying to figure out what to do. Slowly, I wrapped an arm around him, pulling him a bit closer. He sniffled weakly. My other hand went to his hair, stroking the soft strands lovingly and pulling it free of the ponytail he kept it in. Oh, he was so beautiful. So absolutely, positively perfect. And seeing him like this _hurt_. I didn't know what to do, or how to help him.

Taking a deep breath, I tried to calm myself. Yao would not react well to anger and yelling, I thought. "Yao," I began softly, running my fingers through his long, silky hair with my fingers. "Yao, please tell me what's wrong. I love you and want to help you." I bent down, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. "Please? F- for me?" I found myself silently wishing, _praying_, that I would be given an answer; that I would be able to help. I _had_ to help.

Slowly, Yao lifted his head again, and I found myself staring at wetted golden eyes and tear-stained, flushed cheeks. He swallowed and sniffed lightly before opening his mouth and breathing out in a raspy voice, "H- hurts,"

My eyes went wide at this. "What hurts, Yao?" I asked urgently, grabbing his shoulders and causing him to squeak softly.

A look of what I could only call shame crossed his face at this, and I watched his cheeks go red with embarrassment. He shook his head, obviously not wanting to tell me anything, and hesitantly turned his arms over to reveal his inner wrists. What I saw sickened me, and I felt my stomach twist slightly. Blood. Yao's wrists were bleeding. I could not process it at first, too stunned by the idea of Yao being injured to process how it had happened. I gazed at the wounds for a moment. They were not very deep, and there were not many, but… just the fact that they were there was… terrifying and sickening.

"Y- Yao, what… what's…" I could not form words. My heart seemed to be beating frantically. Questions buzzed through my head at a billion miles per hour. Had Yao done this to himself? Why? Had he done this before?

Yao shook his head again and buried his head into my chest. He sniffed lightly a few times. "Th- that's what people do when… when they're… sad, right?" he asked, voice meek and hoarse from sobbing. "I thought… I thought it would make me feel better… But it di- didn't. It just… h- hurt."

I sighed and pulled my brother closer, rubbing his back in a comforting manner. "Have you done this before?" I asked nervously. If the answer was yes, I would never forgive myself.

A soft sigh of relief left me as Yao slowly shook his head. "I've… been thinking about it. Because… well, people do it when they're… depressed, and all. And I thought… today would be a good day… since Momma and Daddy and you were all out… to try it out." Yao swallowed and rubbed his right wrist, wincing at the pain this action seemed to cause. "It just… hurts… It didn't help at all…"

Help?! What had Yao needed _help_ with that had required _this_?! I wet my lower lip, mind racing. "Yao, you… didn't need… to do this." I stated, voice quiet.

Yao nodded. "I… I know, Ju- Junnie. I'm sorry. I just… I wanted it to go away." He sniffed and took a very shaky breath, eyes darting shamefully to the cuts that reddened his usually beautiful flesh.

I knew my brother well, I told myself. I could help him. I was determined to help him. "What caused you to do this, Yao?" I inquired, cupping his face in my hand and gently stroking his cheek with my thumb. "I want to help you. What hurts?"

Yao swallowed, and I watched helplessly as tears filled my twin's already-watery eyes again. He grabbed my chest, as if clinging to it. "I just…" He took a very shaky breath, and I watched his whole body shudder a bit as he nearly began sobbing again right there. "I feel so upset… all of the time… I hate school, and I hate myself… the way I am… _everything_. Er, n- not you, J- Junjie. I _love_ you. But… I d- don't deserve you. I don't deserve th- the attention and affe- affection I get. And I feel… like I'm doing something wrong. A- always." He choked back another sob, and his voice raised an octave as he squeaked out, "I want it to… all just go away, Junnie."

These words scared me. I knew Yao had been depressed in the past, but that had been caused by bullying and, before that, abuse. Now, it seemed so… out of nowhere. Things were fine right now! Our parents had been getting along with both each other and us, Yao's grades were fine and for the first time he had friends other than me, and… he had seemed happy! I was terrified now for my brother's _life_. I loved him _so much_, and, even if he didn't realize it, I needed him. The thought of losing him was absolutely unimaginable. He was my support, the reason I was able to get through each day. It was the thought of him that kept me going.

"Yao, please," I murmured, voice shallow with fear. "I love you, and I want to help you. If you're having problems, just tell me and I'll-"

"I _know_, Junjie!" My eyes went wide as I was interrupted, and I stared at Yao with shock. There was a slight flush on my twin's face that I assumed was from embarrassment. He glanced quickly down to his wrists and winced again at the mere sight of the injuries. "I just want it to stop hurting. Th- the cuts, I mean. They… didn't help at all." He shook his head, and I watched a few tears roll down his cheeks.

I breathed a soft sigh. I couldn't help with everything. Not now at least. I would do everything within my power to help my brother, but I knew he would not recover overnight. Or in a week. Or a month, or a year. But the cuts could. At the very least, I could help with his external wounds; fix his immediate problem. "Come here, Yao," I commanded gently, grabbing the part of his arm that wasn't wounded and gently tugging him forward.

Yao's eyes went wide with what seemed to be terror. "Where are you taking me?!" he asked, struggling to pull free of my grip on him.

I forced myself to smile, wanting Yao to know that I had absolutely zero evil intentions. "To the bathroom," I explained. He blinked. "We're going to get you cleaned up, alright?" I felt relief flow through me as a very small, extremely hesitant smile flickered briefly onto his lips.

"A- alright," he squeaked, nodding. I nodded back in a reassuring manner and he allowed me to lead him out of the bedroom and down the hall to the bathroom at the end.

When we arrived there, I let go of Yao's wrists and watched as he went and sat down on the toilet seat. I glanced to him, smiling in a comforting manner and trying to hide the panic I was feeling. I opened the cabinet, finding the few first aid items our parents kept around. I was unfamiliar with it all, to be honest, and did not know much about helping wounds. Finally, my hands traveled to the peroxide, Neosporin the small box of bandages, and some pills that promised pain relief. Maybe later tonight I could search up what to do and in the morning do a better job of cleaning the cuts, but for now this would have to do.

Turning back to Yao with the items in hand, I asked, "What… did you use to do it?"

Yao seemed to hesitate for a moment, looking embarrassed. His eyes wandered to the ground. "Momma asked me to do the dishes while she was gone, and… one of the knives in the dishwasher…" I winced at just the thought of it, of cutting yourself with a kitchen knife. "It wasn't very sharp, which I think… m- made it hurt more…" His lower lip trembled a bit.

"Don't cry anymore, Yao," I said softly. "Where is the knife now?"

Looking up at me once more, Yao chewed on his lower lip. "In the bedroom. I hid it under the pillow when you came in." I sighed. If the knife was anywhere near as bloody as Yao's wrists, both it and the pillow case would need a thorough washing. But I could deal with that later. Now, I wanted to focus on nothing but helping my brother.

Clearing my throat, I walked over to Yao and knelt down in front of him. I grabbed some toilet paper, planning to use it to wipe off the peroxide. "Give me your wrists," I ordered. He nodded, holding out his arms for me and hesitantly turning them over to reveal the injured undersides. "Yao," I began, voice slow and clear as though talking to an injured animal. I held up the bottle of peroxide. "This will sting. But I want you to be strong for me, alright?" I watched Yao shudder at this, a weak, nervous whimper escaping him.

I breathed out, shaking my head. I didn't _want_ to hurt him, of course, but I felt as though at this point I did not have a choice. This was for his own good, after all. I opened the bottle, staring at the watery substance for a moment before gently grabbing hold of Yao's left wrist and pouring just a bit of the liquid onto the cuts. Yao hissed and winced, and I watched as more tears filled his eyes. He chewed on his lower lip, shaking, and ended up squeezing his eyes shut. "Sorry," I breathed out, feeling terrible. Hurting my brother felt awful, even if it would help in the long run. When Yao had seemed to recover mostly from what I had done, I let go of his wrist and went to his next one.

"Junjie…" Yao whined my name, staring at me now in an almost pleading manner that made my heart ache.

I shook my head sadly. "I'm sorry, Yao. I really, really am." With these words and a sigh, I poured the substance onto Yao's other wrist, and he whimpered now, taking a deep breath. A few tears rolled down his cheeks and I felt a bit like crying myself. "It'll be alright," I cooed, taking the toilet paper and gently rubbing it over the wounds, wiping away any excess peroxide. He hissed again at the feeling of his cuts being agitated even more, and quickly I removed the toilet paper altogether. I took a bit more off of the role and used it to wipe his cheeks free of tears. "It's over. That's it, alright? Nothing else." I smiled, and Yao sniffed and returned the gesture weakly.

Now, my attention was turned to the box of bandages. I opened it, finding the two biggest ones I could, and glanced up to Yao's wrists. If my estimations were correct, they would fit over Yao's cuts nicely. "I'm going to put some Neosporin on the bandages, okay?" I explained. I thought back briefly to the time I had hurt myself during PE and once I had gotten home that night Mom had introduced me to the stuff. The best part about it was it was totally painless. "It'll just make sure you don't get an infection or anything. It shouldn't hurt." Yao nodded, swallowing hard, and watched me as I opened the small container and squeezed some of the sticky, clear substance onto both bandages. Then, I took Yao's wrist again, and he closed his eyes as I gently placed the bandage onto his injured wrist. A breath of relief left him, and I smiled. "No pain?"

"No pain," he answered, nodding and opening a single eye to glance at me.

I repeated the same motion again, placing the other bandage on his other wrist, and smiled when my work was done. "The wounds are cleaned and covered." I stated, perhaps a bit too proud of how well I had performed the simple task. However, as I stood up, my tone became very serious and my eyes narrowed. "Yao, don't ever do this again, alright? If you need anything, if you ever feel upset or depressed or just… alone, you tell me. I want to help you, and I… can't see you like this. So don't let it happen again…" I paused, and a rather saddened, worried sigh left me. "For my sake."

Yao's lips twitched into a small smile. "Okay," he squeaked, nodding. "I'll… try." I was not sure I liked this answer. I wanted to be _certain_ there would be no more pain. I wanted to never have to worry about my brother's well-being again. But that was too much to ask for, I knew. Everyone had trouble sometimes, and… I would just have to make sure I was there for Yao when that trouble came.

Taking a deep breath, I looked around, and remembered the painkillers I had taken from the cabinet earlier. Those would probably help, I thought. But he would need to take them with something… water or milk… or… "Do you want me to get you something, Yao?" I asked, smiling. "Something to drink? S- something warm." I had read somewhere that warm things were more comforting…

Blinking, Yao took a moment to process this before replying, "Ah… hot cocoa… would be nice," A flush formed on his cheeks, and for the first time that night I felt myself actually feel happy. He was adorable when he blushed, I thought. "With… sugar. L- lots of it. I want it… really sweet." A sound left him that I _swore_ was a giggle, and my heart skipped a beat.

"Alright, come on, follow me to the kitchen," I ordered, tone much more cheerful than it had been before. I picked up the painkillers, walking down the hallway and past our bedroom to where the kitchen was. Yao sat down at the table, and I got to work. Admittedly, I was not the best chef, but… I knew the basics, at least. Plus Mom kept cocoa powder for cooking, and the back of the container it was kept in had pretty straight-forward instructions for making the drink Yao had requested.

As I prepared the cocoa, I noticed Yao was staying oddly quiet. I would glance back to him occasionally, and noticed that he was constantly either looking at the ground, his hands, or the wall. Not at me. Was something else wrong now, too? It worried me, but I tried to ignore it. I was probably overreacting. I was still awfully jumpy thanks to all that had happened thus far.

Just as I was finishing up, Yao finally spoke up. His voice was soft, and I nearly missed his words altogether. "Th- thank you, Junjie."

"Thank you?" I repeated curiously, pouring the cocoa into a mug and watching as steam rose from it. It would need a moment to cool. I turned to stare at my twin.

Yao nodded and fidgeted for a moment. "Yes. For… for everything. You've done so much for me, Junnie. Not just tonight. I mean… I mean every time. Every time I've needed you you've _been there_, and I… I can't think of anything that means more to me. I… I can't… believe you put up with me. I can't believe you're _here_." I frowned as Yao's eyes became watery once more, and he swallowed to keep down the sobs that seemed to be threatening to return. "I love you,"

I nodded, wanting to avoid responding for a moment, and turned to pick up the cocoa, carrying it over to Yao and placing it front of him. His eyes brightened just a bit. "Here… it may be a bit hot, but… I think it's okay now." I then went quiet. Yao took a hesitant sip of his cocoa and let out a soft hum of happiness, which caused a smile to form on my lips once more. "I love you too, Yao. And I hope you know that no matter what happens I'm going to do my best to be here for you." Yao glanced to me and smiled, before taking another sip of his drink. My eyes suddenly went wide, and I turned and grabbed the bottle of pills off of the counter, handing it to Yao. "Here, take two of these. They should minimize the pain."

Yao gave a nod and opened the bottle, taking out two of the painkillers and quickly swallowing them along with another sip of cocoa. After a moment, he glanced up to stare at me. I stared back, wondering if he had something to say. Finally, he spoke. "C- cuddle with me tonight, okay? Don't… do anything weird or… anything. I just… want you to hold me."

This request had me smiling brightly. In other circumstances, I probably would have teased him, asked him what "anything weird" meant in this case. But not tonight. Tonight Yao needed to be held and comforted and treated like the princess he was. And I would do everything within my power to make sure I did just that.

Soon, Yao finished up his drink and stood up. He glanced to the clock, and I did the same. It was only eight forty-five, but I could tell what Yao was thinking. And his words only further proved my point. "Let's go to bed now, okay? So we have time to cuddle?" He smiled hopefully. I decided not to tell him that one of the major side effects of the painkillers was drowsiness, and he would probably be out for the night within the next twenty minutes.

"Alright, come on." I smiled brightly and walked to the bedroom, where a thought suddenly came to mind. I ran to the pillow, lifting it and nearly gagging. There was Yao's knife, the blade stained with my brother's blood. It was sickening. Shuddering, I removed the pillowcase and picked the knife up, taking the latter to the kitchen and making a mental note to wash it before our parents returned, and taking the pillow case to the laundry room.

By the time I had returned to the bedroom, Yao was already lying in bed, eyes closed. "Junjie," he murmured. I smiled, climbing into bed and laying down beside him. Immediately, he shifted until he was closer to me, pressing against my chest. After letting out a contented sigh, he said, "I'm sorry, Junjie. A- about all of this."

I blinked, wrapping an arm around him and pulling him closer to me. "There's nothing to be sorry about, Yao. Just don't hurt yourself again, okay? I care too much about you to see you like that." Yao smiled and let out a soft hum, nuzzling against me.

"Okay," he mumbled, yawning. I chuckled. "I'm tired, Junnie," he suddenly told me. I thought back to the painkillers, but said nothing about them. Instead, I simply rubbed his back and replied,

"Then sleep. In the morning I'll make breakfast and clean up your cuts, and then we'll walk to school together. Does that sound good?"

Yao nodded. "It does," he answered. I smiled and kissed the top of his head, and he sighed. "G'night, Junnie."

With another chuckle, I responded, "Good night. Sweet dreams."

"You too," Yao giggled sleepily. "And, ah… d- don't let the bed bugs bite." He yawned again, words slurring together a bit. I gave him a squeeze, and he giggled again. "I love you."

"I love you too, Yao."

Nothing else was said that night. I held him, and he fell asleep just a short while later. Seeing as I _hadn't_ been drugged, I stayed up longer than he did, staring at him and thinking. He was so beautiful, and I was so, _so _lucky to have him in my life. I didn't know where I'd be without him, what I'd do without him. I needed him. And he obviously needed me too. The thought scared me a bit, to be perfectly honest. Was I up to the task? Was someone like _me_ capable of keeping this beautiful, fragile angel out of harm's way? No, I thought with a soft sigh. I couldn't keep him safe from his surroundings. No matter what I did, the world would always have something new and awful to throw at him.

But I could be there for him. I could hold him and keep him safe and make him hot cocoa and remind him that at least _someone_ out there really cared. Because I loved him, and that's… what you did for the people you love.

I gave Yao another gentle squeeze, and he murmured something inaudible in his sleep. I smiled with adoration. Tomorrow was a new day, and I promised myself that, although I could not do much to protect him from the world, I would do all that I could to take care of my brother no matter how the day ended up playing out. I would be there for him no matter what.


End file.
